I wanna go
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Its the announcement of the 75th Games...What will happen when Gale is allowed to be reaped and he hasn't told someone how he feels Gale/OC ship


**Okay, here's a new story! ITS NOT MINE THOUGH! Wish it was though. My friend Tracey wrote it for me and I thought I'd share it with you guys! Happy Reading! I tried to edit mistakes the best I could, sorry if there are any errors and Gale, along with any HG character dosen't belong to me**

* * *

****She stood in the shadows. She was just recently turned 16. She was watching Katniss and Peeta doing a photo shoot in the Victors Village. Katniss was modeling her wedding dresses. Peeta was watching and adoring every move Katniss made. She knew that she should be home. Her mother needed to size her for the dress she needed to wear to the reaping. But she admired Katniss. Also, she had to see her after that dream last night. It was odd. Katniss was a leader in a rebellion against the Capitol. District 12 was demolished. Of course, it was never to be real. Katniss and Peeta were going to be married after the third quarter quell.

As the thought hit her she remembered, there was to be a mandatory viewing on television today. The third quarter quell was to be announced. She ran home to the seam. She arrived just in time. "Allie?" Her mother called from the back of the small house.

"Yes, mom, it's me." Allie rang out.

"Well, hurry on back here. They are about to start." Allie rolled her eyes. She never had this approach to the games before. But she had a horrible feeling in her stomach. This year was not going to be good.

"As you all know, this year's hunger games are the third quarter quell. That means that we are going to have a special addition to the games than normal." President Snow's voice was clear over the old television set. His face was so thrilled. He reached into the box of envelopes and grabbed the one that had the number 75 written on it. He opened it and announced to all of Panem, "This year's tributes for the hunger games will be selected from the age groups of 10 to 19. We wish you a happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Allie's stomach turned and her heart dropped. This can't be right. That means that Gale can still be chosen. Gale. Allie ran out of the house. She was halfway to Gale's when she ran right into him. She collapsed into his arms and started crying. Gale held her close and tried to calm her. It was no use. He knew what was on her mind. He would have to bring out tesserae this year and his name would be in the bowl 84 times. The odds were not in his favor.

_**Gale POV**_

The days passed very quickly after that. Gale sat by his fireplace trying to compose his thoughts. He had sent his brother to get Allie and he had returned saying that after her chores were done she would be there. He had to tell her. He had no choice. This may be his last chance to say how he really felt. The reaping was tomorrow.

_**Allie POV**_

Allie finished her chores as quickly as possible. She really needed to speak with Gale. And he had asked her to come over. This was her chance. They have been close since him and Katniss stopped hanging out. Allie was now Gale's hunting buddy and he was the one she confided in. Gale had been upset after Katniss told him that she really did love Peeta. Gale really did like Katniss. But when him and Allie started hanging out he seemed to quickly get over it. Allie had to tell him. When she had finished her chores, Allie combed her hair and ran out of the house. She started to slow down and began to think of exactly how she would tell Gale how she really felt. He needed to know.

_**Gale POV**_  
It was nearing midafternoon. He had finally figured out what he was going to do. He knew how he would tell her. He wasn't scared.  
There was a knock at the door. He knew it was her. And he was ready. He walked slowly to the door, letting his nerves settle. He gripped the handle and opened it.

_**Allie POV**_  
Gale opened the door. Before she could get a word out he was there. His arms wrapped around her waist and his mouth pressed against hers. Her heart was racing. Gale pulled away.  
He looked at her and nervously said, "I love you, Allie."

Allie's jaw dropped. For once in her life she was speechless. She had no idea what to say. She had prepared herself for the worst. She didn't think he would like her. And now, before she had even a chance to tell him that she loved him, he had already kissed her and fully announced that he loves her.  
Allie stumbled over her words. "I…I love you, too, Gale."

_**Gale POV**_  
He was shocked. He didn't know what to say. But he was also relieved. They didn't have much time. He had to tell her his plan.  
"Allie."

"Yeah, Gale?" Allie responded.

"Come with me." He led her to the broken spot of the fence and took her into the woods. He knew it was the only safe place to say this.

"Allie, we have to run away. We have to leave and never come back. My name is in that jar 84 times. There is no way that I could win the games. And I do not want to risk you being called." Allie was speechless. She had no idea how they could get away. There was no place to run. But she too would not want to risk losing Gale.

"Ok. I'll do it." Allie said. They sat and made plans. They would go home and act natural. They would pack in the night and right before sunrise would meet at the patch in the gate. Then they would leave. Taking the risk of leaving everything and everyone behind. They would leave and never come back.

_**Early the next morning**_  
Allie and Gale met at the gate as planned. They went into the woods. They discussed the course of action. They would head towards district 13. They would try to start up a new life there. They knew they had to go fast. So they started on their way. They knew the journey would be long, but they endured. They did not falter in the plan. They left and never returned.

**_Epilogue_**  
Although there is not much to be known of what happened to Gale and Allie of district 12. Stories arose in the passing years. They escaped and found a new area to dwell. These stories spread far and wide. Some people gathered courage and what became known as The trek of Gale and Allie became a hope for others. Many years later, a revolution arose. It is said that Gale and Allie were the inspiration. The Capitol fell. Things were beginning to look bright, and the world was at peace.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked what she wrote. I loved it. Thanks Tracey!**


End file.
